


Peculiar Vibe

by ZokuRumba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: American Dub Names, Fluff and Crack, Forced Marriage, Humor, In America, M/M, Violetshipping, Violetshipping Secret Santa (Yu-Gi-Oh), puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZokuRumba/pseuds/ZokuRumba
Summary: Seto Kaiba's having a lucky day; but he'll never admit it. Today's vibe is just peculiar; all his hard work finally paying off this season.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Peculiar Vibe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiberianRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianRose/gifts).



> So, I'm SiberianRose's Secret Santa. I hope this is good enough. Eh, would like to write more chapters someday. XD

Something's different about today. 

And Seto Kaiba couldn’t make sense of this _peculiar vibe_. 

And it wasn’t because today's the twenty-second of December, with Christmas creeping ever-so-close. 

...or the wistful snowfall sticking, gradually blanketing and dominating Domino City’s entirety in its blinding whiteness, 

...or how perfectly his coffee was prepared this morning, 

...or the lack of last-minute urgent meetings and phone calls, 

...or the lessened contact of questionable enemies threating to kidnap Mokuba—again; maybe it’s because he’s older now? They’re finally bored? 

...or even after watching the news coverage concerning Maximillian Pegasus’ disappearance since Duelist Kingdom, which tugged the corners of Seto’s lips. _Good riddance!_ That slivered haired buffoon only cursed his life with tacky gifts and cartooned versions of his favorite cards. 

Now, if Seto were a believer of _luck_ , he'd believe today was his luckiest of days; things were going his way without fail—falling into place marvelously; _simply astonishing_. 

And if today’s _peculiar_ _vibe_ chosen him, then why not challenge a _particular someone_ to a duel, 

_...for the crown._

Seto changed into proper winter attire—a charcoal wool double-breasted full-length trench coat, true-black slacks and matching turtleneck, posh black leather boots, and a somewhat oversized midnight-blue _hand-knitted_ scarf—a gift from a secret admirer whom still remains unknown. _Pity._

“Hey big bro, where ya headed?” Mokuba had entered Seto’s bedroom, without knocking first, bearing the biggest of grins, “A date?” 

“Something better than a date...” 

“Better than a date? No way...” Those slivery eyes widen in surprise, “You’re going partying! Finally!” 

“No, I’m headed to challenge Yuugi to a duel today,” and with confidence stated, “and win.” 

“Oh, soooo, you’re hanging with Yugi is what you really meant.” 

“No. I’ll crush Yugi and then—” 

“Have fun big bro!” Mokuba smiled, cutting short Seto’s tirade, “and don’t worry about me! I have my own plans today.” 

“Plans? With—” 

The younger Kaiba exited Seto’s bedroom rather quickly, shutting the door behind himself, “...who?” 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

“Mutou, I’m feeling something in the air today and thought it’d be the perfect opportunity for us to _duel_.” Seto said the moment he’d dramatically entered the game shop, the snowflakes and cold air bellowing behind him; of course offering no 'good afternoon’ or ‘hello’. 

Yugi simply sighed, “Kaiba, how have you been? I thought you’d be buried in work since it’s the holiday season and all.” 

“Kaiba Corp is running smoothly today, so...” 

“You came here instead of staying home and relaxing? I mean that’s okay too; things are slowing down because of the snow anyway, so we don’t mind the extra company.”

"We?" Seto inquired. 

“Well, grandpa is here as always, my mom is visiting for the holiday, she's upstairs, and Joey is downstairs fixing the water heater.” 

“Wheeler is here,” said Seto with a raised brow, “fixing your water heater?” He wanted to outright laugh, but maintained his impassiveness instead, not wanting to upset Yugi, “He’s any good?” 

“Well, yeah? Unlike myself and grandpa, he’s very handy and my mom adores him too.” 

“Hm.” Kaiba frowned, “Well, enough chit-chat. It’s time to duel.” 

“Well, I’m not sure about dueling right now. Joey and I—” 

“If you accept this duel—aside from our wagers, Motou, I’ll spend quality time with the nerd herd for one day. It’ll be fun-filled and all that crap—bonding and painting our toenails, talking about our feelings and watching terrible cinema...and dueling...for...fun.” Seto’s face nearly twisted in revulsion. ‘ _Playing_ _duel_ _monsters for fun? Preposterous!’_ Nausea punched at his stomach as his thoughts imagined scenarios of spending nearly twelve hours with the nerd herd; the pointless talking, friendship speeches, junk foods, _'I’d rather disappear with Pegasus.’_

_‘But...Wheeler might attend.’_ Seto sighed, this fluttering warmth replacing his initial reaction of disgust. _Strange_. “But only if Wheeler’s there, I would need a _buffer_.” 

“You're serious?!” Yugi brightened so much that Seto nearly shielded his eyes, “Well, I think—” 

“’Ey Yugi!” Joey's voice carried from the basement, the weight of his steps causing the aged wooden stairs to creak and groan, “It’s done.” When the young, blond duelist appeared onto the sales floor, he immediately noticed Seto and his midnight-blue, over-sized scarf, “and ‘ey moneybags,” Joey grinned, “Nice scarf. It fits yah well.” 

“Deadbeat,” Seto greeted, “and this scarf is more than ‘nice’, but whatever. Yugi. Duel. Now.” 

"Well, Kaiba, as tempted as I am to say yes, I did promise Joey we'd hangout today and play some new boardgames." 

"Unacceptable. State your wager, Motou. I'm not leaving without a duel, or are you that afraid of losing to the great Seto Kaiba?" 

"Kaiba! Seriously wit dis shit again? It’s almost fuckin’ Christmas. At least drop Yugi sum bands for all da times ya harassed ‘im to duel.” 

“I don’t suggest trying to gnaw at me, mongrel. I hear dogs don’t have nine lives.” 

“Implying yah a fuckin’ feline; a fuckin’ pussy, Kaiba?” 

“Oh, the mutt has a death wish? I’m not opposed to putting you down.” Seto stated with narrowed eyes, closing the space between them in two quick strides. 

“At least all dogs go to fuckin’ heaven,” Joey crossed his arms, “dey don’ say gud shit ‘bout cats. Fuckas like ya’ll have a special spot in hell.” 

“Fine Kaiba! I’ll duel you. After all, the gang wouldn’t mind spending a day with you and Mokuba. It’s been a while.” Seto internally cringed, “and, as for my wager,” Yuugi cuts in, gaining Seto’s full attention, "Um, my wager is...” He made brief eye contact with Joey then smiled fondly. 

Joey tilted his slightly, “Um, Yuug’ watcha planin’?” 

_‘This idea should dissuade_ _Seto_ _quickly. He wouldn’t accept such a ridiculous proposal’_ , Yuugi placed his deck onto the counter, “If I win, Kaaaaiba, you'll have to marry Joey. A full wedding—all the fixings, no prenup and you can't divorce him immediately; let's say, for a year or so." 

Joey, now wide eyed, "Hold da fuck up! Excuse me—!” 

"Ha! That's all! Not my Blue Eyes? What a waste!" He smirks, "Deal. But if I win, your title as 'King of Games' belongs to me, and your Dark Magician!" Seto menacing glare caused Joey and Yugi to shudder, “Without Dark Magician in your possession, you’re basically a spikey-haired toddler.” 

The shorter duelist stood flabbergasted. Seto actually accepted his wager. Has the mutli-trillionaire CEO gone mad—well, more so than usual? Yugi stuttered his words, "Eh? Kai-Kaiba, you-you ca-can't be se-se-serious?" 

"Yugi, what da actual fuck man! I ain't marrying that asshole!" 

"Shut it, dog! You’re under the impression that I’ll lose. But, rest assured Wheeler, today is in my favor.” Seto placed his briefcase onto the glass top counter, opposite of Yugi’s cards, and opens it to reveal his own neatly store deck, “I'm assuming, since you’ve made no effort to leave, we’re having a traditional duel. Correct?" 

“Yeah, it’s too cold outside.” Yugi and Seto exchange decks and began shuffling, "Are, errm, are you sure about this, Kaiba?" Seto simply nodded in response. Yugi nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well, alright." 

“I can’t believe dis shit. Seriously Yugi, why involve me? Bettin’ me like sum kind of card.” 

"Sorry, Joey. I wasn't expecting Kaiba to accept.” He shifted nervously in his spot, “At first, I was kidding around, but now I must duel him seriously. Dark Magician means so much to me and with Atem gone, I—” 

“Fuck dis,” Joey muttered, “don’t guilt me.” 

“Ha! Trouble in paradise?” Seto jest, exchanging decks once again. 

Joey's cheeks reddened from a mixture of embarrassment and frustration, “Kaiba ya dumbass, ya betta fuckin’ win!” 

“Of course, Mutt. Wouldn’t dream of losing. I already have to spend time with the rest of geek squad later. I don’t want one of them barking and marking my furniture at home too.” 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Seto couldn't believe it. He brought Yugi Motou down to twenty-two life points and, with the remaining cards in his hands, by his next turn he’d be victorious, 

...becoming rightful owner of the _'King of Games'_ title and crown, 

...and new owner of Atem’s petty Dark Magician, 

...and that’s it. 

...that’s it. 

But, if Seto were to possibly lose today, 

...he’d win Joseph Wheeler, Yugi’s most precious _living_ friend. 

...he’d leave the game shop, dragging a shouting Joseph Wheeler by his legs through the snow, 

...to the nearest jewelry store to purchase their engagement rings, 

...then forcing said engagement ring onto Joseph Wheeler’s finger while he’d scream the foulest of profanities, 

...and right at that moment, Joseph Wheeler would grumble _‘fine’_ and they would become fiancés. 

...Joseph would belong to him and he to Joseph, 

...and they'd stay together ‘til death did them part. 

Seto glanced at Joey. The blond was very much engrossed with the game, ‘ _Wheeler wouldn’t leave after a year. He’s too loyal and stupid; surprisingly traditional when it’s concerning marriage and family. The mutt would stick to me like glue. He’d never abandon me, he’d chose me over Yugi more often, He’d take care of me...”_

Seto fingers somewhat trembled, _“He’d take care of me...”_ The thought repeated itself in his mind _, “Even if I were to upset him, he’ll somehow forgive me. He’d still care for me; he’d keep loving me...”_

_“Love. Do I...? Do I love Wheeler?”_

“Kaiba? Kaiba, it’s your move...” Yugi said, a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“I know.” Seto hadn’t paid attention to Yugi’s turn. The boy had placed down two cards and special summoned Dark Magician, “Clever,” Seto said, without much bite then softly frowned, “I place...this card face down and...” He hesitated. This turn, he could end the duel victorious. _Victorious!_

But, he won’t have Joseph Wheeler... 

...no reason to fight and force Joseph Wheeler into his car, 

...continued yelling and arguing while they drove towards the Kaiba Manor, 

...and more yelling, arguing while roughhousing through the front doors, heading upstairs without falling, 

...then pushing into Seto’s personal bedroom, landing onto his bed and— 

“I end my turn. It’s seems, that I’ve failed.” Seto sighed. He preferred the company and possibility of having Wheeler as his lifetime partner rather than winning just for today. There's always next time. One day this _peculiar vibe_ would return and Seto will challenge Yugi again and finally win. 

“No fuckin’ way! No fuckin’ waaaay! You were so close! Lemme see ya hand, Kaiba!” 

Before Yugi could finish his turn, Seto shuffled his hand back into his deck, “I lost, Wheeler.” 

“That was a really close game, Kaiba. I thought for certain that—” 

“Whatever.” Seto packed up his deck, locking it inside his briefcase. 

“Joey, I’m sorry. What I did was wrong.” 

“Well, I’ll forgive ya eventually, Yugi. Plus, Moneybags ain’t gonna really do it. Not without a prenup.” Joey’s halfhearted laughter lightened the tension, “Right, Kaiba?” 

Seto gave no response. 

“Um, Kaiba?” 

Seto snapped his briefcase shut, still saying nothing. 

“Yo, Kaiba say sumthin’. Ya freakin’ us out!” 

“I take my duels seriously, Wheeler, and I lost.” Seto’s ominous grin darkened the room, “and since I failed to best Yugi, we have a wedding to plan.” 

“Say what!” Joey backed away so quickly, accidentally knocking over a fixture of boardgames and landing on his butt, “No goddamned way! I ain’t goin’ anywhere wit ya!” 

“As expected," Seto approached the blond, grabbing Joey by his ankles, "but, I love it when you fight back. It’s more entertaining this way.”

And as envisioned, Joseph Wheeler was dragged outside through the snow without his coat, kicking and cursing and yelling,

...while Yugi followed them in haste, pleading to Seto while also apologizing to Joey for every pole, corner, person and nick he'd hit,

...and Seto would grin and crackle between the swears, pleas and confused stares from strangers,

...and once Joseph Wheeler threaten to make his life hell, unintentionally admitting he'd stayed long enough to achieve that goal,

Seto knew he'd won; he'll soon become the proud husband of Joseph Wheeler.

This has to be love, right? If you just ignore the kidnapping part long enough to see it.


End file.
